dbplfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball power levels (Non-Canon material as canon material)
Power levels for non-canon material, if they were apart of the canon universe (which is made up of Dragon Ball Minus, Dragon Ball manga, Dragon Ball Z manga, Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!,'' Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'', Dragon Ball Z: Revival of F, and Dragon Ball Online) ''Dragon Ball Z'' (filler) Frieza arc *Raspberry: 2,400 *Blueberry: 2,000 Android arc *Vegeta(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber; 1st visit): 13,340,000 **Super Saiyan: 667,000,000 **2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 1,000,500,000 ***3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 2,001,000,000 *Goku **(In Otherworld): 35,000,000 ***Super Saiyan power: 875,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000 ****Super Kaio-ken: 3,500,000,000 *Frieza **1% Power: 8,000,000 **50% Power: 400,000,000 **100% Power: 800,000,000 *Burter: 2,900,000 *Jeice: 2,850,00 *Recoome: 2,800,000 *Guldo: 100,000 Majin Buu arc *Frieza **1% Power: 36,000,000 **50% Power: 1,800,000,000 **100% Power: 3,600,000,000 *Cell **Perfect: 2,400,000,000 **2nd Grade Perfect: 3,600,000,000 **3rd Grade Perfect: 7,200,000,000 **Power Weighted Perfect: 9,600,000,000 **Full Power Perfect: 120,000,000,000 **Super Perfect: 240,000,000,000 ''Dragon Ball Z ''(movies/video games) Episode of Bardock *Bardock **(Start): 1,400 **(Zenkai): 5,600 ***Super Saiyan: 280,000 **Chilled: 140,000 **True Form (Not Shown): 266,000 **50% Power (Not Shown): 13,300,000 **100% Power (Not Shown): 26,600,000 Bardock - The Father of Goku *Bardock **Base: 1,400 **Great Ape: 14,000 *Tora: 1,250 **Great Ape: 12,500 *Fasha: 1,200 **Great Ape: 12,000 *Borgos: 1,200 **Great Ape: 12,000 *Shugesh: 950 **Great Ape: 9,500 *Frieza (First Form): 530,000 Dead Zone *Goku: 416 *Piccolo: 408 *Garlic Jr: 2,500 **Super: 3,500 *Ginger: 1,500 **Super: 2,100 *Nicky: 1,200 **Super: 1,680 *Sansho: 1,300 **Super: 1,820 The World's Strongest *Goku **Base: 8,000 **Kaio-ken ***Kaio-ken: 12,000 ***Kaio-ken x2: 16,000 ***Kaio-ken x3: 24,000 ***Kaio-ken x4: 32,000 *Wheelo: 30,000 *Misokatsun: 4,300 *Ebifurya: 7,500 *Kishime: 7,000 The Tree of Might *Goku **Base: 90,000 **Kaio-ken: 135,000 ***Kaio-ken x10: 900,000 *Turles **(Start): 88,000 **(1st Fruit of the Tree of Might): 1,320,000 **(2nd Fruit of the Tree of Might): 19,800,000 *Amond: 9,100 *Daiz: 8,400 *Cacao: 13,000 *Rasin: 7,600 *Lakasei: 8,000 Lord Slug *Goku **Base: 90,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,500,000 **Kaio-ken: 135,000 ***Kaio-ken x100: 9,000,000 *Slug **Old: 500,000 **Young ***(Suppressed): 500,000 ***(Full Power): 2,000,000 *Wings: 39,500 *Angila: 40,000 *Medamatcha: 42,000 Cooler's Revenge *Goku **Base: 4,500,000 **Kaio-ken: 6,750,000 ***Kaio-ken x10: 45,000,000 ***Kaio-ken x20: 90,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 225,000,000 *Cooler **Base: 2,800,000 **50% Power: 140,000,000 **100% Power: 280,000,000 **Super Evolution: 140,000,000,000 *Salza: 115,000 *Dore: 50,000 *Neiz: 40,000 *Frieza: 2,000,000 **50% Half Power: 100,000,000 **100% Full Power: 200,000,000 Super Android 13! *Goku **Base: 5,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 250,000,000 ***Spirit Bomb absorbed: 1,000,000,000 *Vegeta **Base: 5,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 275,000,000 *Trunks (Adult) **Base: 3,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 150,000,000 *Android 13 **Base: 250,000,000 **Super: 610,000,000 *Android 14: 130,000,000 *Android 15: 230,000,000 The Return of Cooler *Goku **Base: 35,000,000 **Kaio-ken: 52,500,000 ***Kaio-ken x10: 350,000,000 ***Kaio-ken x20: 700,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000 *Vegeta **Base: 25,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,250,000,000 *Piccolo: 980,000,000 *Gohan: 40,000,000 *Meta-Cooler: 1,100,000,000 *Cyclopian Guards: 800,000 *Meta-Cooler Core **Cooler: 140,000 **Battle Form: 1,800,000,000 Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan *Goku **Base: 35,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000 ***(Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo's energy): 2,837,000,000 *Gohan **Base: 40,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,000,000,000 *Vegeta **Base: 25,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,250,000,000 *Trunks (Adult) **Base: 22,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000 *Piccolo: 1,000,000,000 *Broly **Base: 36,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,800,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 5,400,000,000 *Paragus: 6,000 Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans *Goku **Base: 35,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000 *Gohan **Base: 40,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,000,000,000 *Vegeta **Base: 25,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,250,000,000 *Trunks (Adult) **Base: 22,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000 *Piccolo: 1,000,000,000 *Frieza **Ghost: 1,000,000,000 *Cooler **Ghost: 950,000,000 *Turles **Ghost: 900,000,000 *Slug **Ghost: 850,000,000 *Raichi **Ghost: *Hatchiyack **Base: 7,000,000,000 **Super: 14,000,000,000 Bojack Unbound *Goku: 35,000,000 *Gohan **Base: 40,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 4,000,000,000 *Vegeta **Base: 25,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,250,000,000 *Trunks (Adult) **Base: 22,000,000 **Super Saiyan; 1,100,000,000 *Piccolo: 1,000,000,000 *Bojack **Base: 2,000,000,000 **Full Power: 3,000,000,000 *Zangya: 950,000,000 *Bujin: 900,000,000 *Bido: 1,000,000,000 *Kogu **Base: 600,000,000 **Full Power: 900,000,000 Broly - Second Coming *Goku **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan; 2,500,000,000 *Gohan **Base: 35,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 3,500,000,000 *Goten **Base: 41,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,050,000 *Trunks (Child) **Base: 48,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,400,000 *Broly **Base: 73,300,000 **Super Saiyan: 3,665,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 10,995,000,000 Bio-Broly *Goku: 50,000,000 *Goten **Base: 2,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 125,000,000 *Trunks (Child) **Base: 2,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 125,000,000 *Bio-Broly **(Start) ***Base: 75,000,000 ***Legendary Super Saiyan: 5,625,000,000 **(Bio-Warrior) ***Legendary Super Saiyan: 562,500,000 Fusion Reborn *Goku **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 20,000,000,000 *Vegeta **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 *Gogeta **Super Saiyan: 200,000,000,000,000 *Janemba **Giant: 10,000,000,000 **Super: 9,000,000,000,000 Wrath of the Dragon *Goku **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 20,000,000,000 *Ultimate Gohan: 250,000,000,000,000 *Vegeta **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 *Goten **Base: 2,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 125,000,000 *Trunks (Child) **Base: 2,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 125,000,000 *Gotenks **Super Saiyan 3: 160,000,000,000,000 *Hirudegarn **Pre-Transformation: 60,000,000,000,000 **Post-Transformation: 300,000,000,000,000 **Angry: 19,000,000,000,000,000 Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga *Goku **(Start): 30,000,000 **(Kid; start) ***Base: 40,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 2,000,000,000 **(Youth restored; trained) ***Base: 47,500,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 2,375,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 4,750,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 3: 19,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 4: 23,750,000,000,000 ****Fully-powered: 190,000,000,000,000 *Vegeta **(Start) ***Base: 30,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,500,000,000 **(Boosted due to Baby) ***Base: 400,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 40,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 3: 160,000,000,000,000 ***Full Power: 480,000,000,000,000 ***Golden Great Ape: 200,000,000,000,000 ***Amplified by Blutz Waves: 2,000,000,000,000,000 *Gohan **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 *Goten **Base: 35,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000 *Trunks **Base: 35,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000 *Uub **Base: 20,000,000,000 **Majuub: 150,000,000,000,000 *Gotenks **Base: 350,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 17,500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 35,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 140,000,000,000,000 **Full Power: 420,000,000,000,000 Super 17 Saga *Goku **Base: 500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 25,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 250,000,000,000,000 **Full Potential: 2,000,000,000,000,000 *Super 17 **(Start): 840,000,000 **(Kamehameha absorbed): 4,590,000,000 **(Final Shine Attack absorbed): 124,590,000,000 **(Energy attacks absorbed): 189,590,000,000 **(10x Kamehameha absorbed): 3,789,590,000,000,000 **(Self-Destruct absorbed): 6,189,590,000,000,000 Shadow Dragon Saga *Goku: **Base: 500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 30,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 300,000,000,000,000 **Full Potential: 2,400,000,000,000,000 *Syn Shenron **Base: 24,000,000,000,000,000 **Omega: 240,000,000,000,000,000 **Omega (Six Dragon Balls Absorbed): 216,000,000,000,000,000 *Gohan: **Base: 5,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 250,000,000,000,000 *Vegeta **Base: 500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 2,400,000,000,000,000 *Gogeta **Super Saiyan 4: 345,600,000,000,000,000 **Full Potential: 2,764,800,000,000,000,000 Category:Power levels by... Category:What-ifs